Michael did 31 fewer squats than Umaima at night. Michael did 44 squats. How many squats did Umaima do?
Explanation: Michael did 44 squats, and Umaima did 31 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $44 + 31$ squats. She did $44 + 31 = 75$ squats.